Mermaid Tail
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: [Sobrenatural/Comedia] –¿Vampiros y hombres lobos? –No, demasiado cliché para mi gusto. –¿Demonios y ángeles? –¡Al diablo con eso! –Vale, ¿qué opinas de Dioses? –¿Me tomas el pelo, cabrón? –¿Qué mierda quieres? –Hombres osos y sirenas *w* ¡Feliz cumpleaños, kona kana lee!


_**.-MERMAID TAIL-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, kona kana lee!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el oneshot es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este oneshot no tiene sentido, está hecho con la mera intención de entretenerlos –_ _ **INTENCIÓN**_ _, si lo logro o no, no es discutible (?) ok no–; Natsu tiene complejo de Happy (?) Y posible OoC –mucho OoC–._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños Kona-chan~! Espero que tengas un hermoso día y-y-y que tus deseos se cumplan uwu Ojalá te guste mi regalo, es pequeño y muy horrible; y lamento si no cumplí con tus expectativas (?). En fin, no te aburro más. ¡Disfruta de tu lectura!_

* * *

 _ **~Capítulo único~**_

Su estómago gruñía; estaba hambriento… ¿Cuánto llevaba sin probar alimento? ¿Cinco horas?, ¿siete horas? No lo sabía con exactitud; de lo único que estaba seguro era que moriría de hambre si no comía.

El cambia-formas se debatió entre el abandonar su lugar e ir de pesca: si lo hacía, Erza lo mataría y si no lo hacía, moriría de hambre. Sí, estaría muerto de todas formas. Pero sin duda, morir de hambre sonaba mucho mejor que morir en manos de su violenta prima.

Esperó y esperó; Erza no aparecía. Y su estómago continuó gruñendo.

–¡WAAAH! –Gritó ya desesperado, ¿cuántas horas más debía permanecer allí?

Vale, el Dragneel comprendía la situación: _debían cuidar de los más pequeños_. Sobre todo en estas fechas, que la caza de osos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina –metafóricamente hablando–; Natsu lo entendía, los más pequeños siempre eran los más vulnerables, y él con gusto los protegería de todo, pero… si tan sólo su prima apareciese pronto con algún bocadillo, Natsu podría trabajar mucho mejor.

Su estómago gruñó, de nuevo, más fuerte –si hasta a las aves había espantado–. Ya no podía más, en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza.

–Erza… apúrate… –musitó, agarrándose el abdomen; como si así fuese a detener el creciente dolor.

–Natsu-nii… –llamó una de las pequeñas a las cuales cuidaba.

–¡Luce! –Sacó su mejor sonrisa, ignorando, momentáneamente, a su estómago.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó la pequeña rubia, con una gran sonrisa. Si Natsu no la conociera hubiera pensado que se burlaba de él. Asintió–. ¡Ten! –le ofreció lo que tenía en las manos: un pequeño pastelito de lodo. _Posiblemente, sí se estaba burlando de él_ –. Te lo hice con mucho cariño, Natsu-nii.

El Dragneel observó lo que la rubia tenía en sus manos; quizás era el hambre, o bien, ya había perdido la cordura, pero se veía realmente apetitoso…

–Gracias, Luce –agradeció, extendiendo sus manos para recibir el lodo. Quizás no sabía tan mal como se veía… Quizás, hasta terminaba volviéndose su comida favorita.

–¡No! –Gritó el pequeño Fullbaster, tirando al suelo el _pastelito_.

–¡Gray! –Lo regañó la Heartfilia, con sus ojitos aguados–. ¡Eres un niño malo!

–Tch…

–¡Óyeme, bastardo! ¡Era mi único alimento del día! –Se quejó el mayor, poniéndose de pie para intimidarlo. No lo logró, el azabache sólo lo ignoró.

–Cállate –lo retó el más pequeño, pateándole la canilla al Dragneel. Éste gimió de dolor, sobándose el lugar golpeado–. Abuelo.

–Gray… –farfulló el mayor, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Ser mucho más grande tenía sus ventajas y Natsu sí sabía cómo aprovecharlas... Tomó, sin mucha dificultad, el menudo cuerpo del cambia-formas oso y lo colgó, gracias a sus ropas –que milagrosamente tenía puestas–, en una rama alta, muy alta.

–¡AAAH! ¡BÁJAME! –Gritaba, removiéndose, completamente avergonzado. Tanto Natsu como Lucy reían y eso, no hacía más que abochornar al pequeño Fullbaster. Vamos, no es lindo que la chica que te gusta se ría de ti.

–¡Ruega por ello! –La estridente risa del Dragneel se hizo escuchar, acompañada de un tono un tanto arrogante. Se sentía bien ir ganando –independiente de si era un niño o no su contrincante–, que hasta se había olvidado de que su estómago pedía a gritos ser alimentado.

–¡No lo haré! –El orgulloso niño se negaba a humillarse más aún frente a la rubia. Prefería ser picado por las hormigas que subían por su cuerpo… ¿¡Hormigas!?–. ¡Bájame, bájame!

–No. –Contestó firme en su decisión–. Si no ruegas, no lo hago.

–Pobre Gray… –comentó la Heartfilia, ahora un poco preocupada.

–Se lo merece, Luce. No le des importancia –El Dragneel asentía repetidas veces, como dándose la razón así mismo.

– _Natsu_ … –la tenebrosa voz de la Scarlett le hizo sudar frío–. ¿Qué te he dicho de molestar a los niños? –Preguntó, golpeándolo sin piedad alguna. Claro, cuando él se muere de hambre no aparece, pero le juega una pequeña bromita al mocoso y lo descubre en pleno acto. Wow… Los poderes de Erza eran increíbles; siempre aparecía en el peor momento, en _su_ peor momento.

–¡Erza! ¡No me golpees más! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Gray empezó! –Se quejaba el peli-rosa, apuntando al Fullbaster; que reía con autosuficiencia.

–Erza-nee… –¡Oh no!, ese apodo y esa carita de niño bueno, de _no rompo ni un plato_ … Siempre que quería algo la llamaba así y lo peor de todo, era que el muy bastardo siempre conseguía lo que quería. Natsu tragó saliva–. Natsu comenzó. Lucy me había hecho un pastelito de lodo y él lo arrojó al suelo, sin razón aparente.

–¡Jodido mentiroso! –Alegó el mayor, aterrado–. ¡Erza, no le creas!

–¿Lucy, eso es cierto? ¿Natsu hizo eso? –Preguntó la pelirroja, con tono maternal mientras desordenaba sus cabellos; claro, sin dejar de patear al chico.

–¿Eh? Pues… umh…

–¡Luce, ¿por qué dudas?! –Gritó, ya en un acto desesperado.

–¡Cállate, Natsu! –Un último golpe, el golpe que lo dejó inconsciente…

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron, permitiéndole al Dragneel apreciar el sol, que sin piedad alguna azotaba su rostro con sus rayos.

–¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó así mismo, fingiendo demencia – _fingiendo_ , porque sabía perfectamente que había caído inconsciente en el fango gracias a la paliza de su, tan cariñosa, prima. Siempre era así: terminaba tirado en algún lado, abandonado en la intemperie… Lentamente se levantó, con mucho cuidado –después de todo, nunca podía saber con precisión cuánto daño le había provocado la Scarlett–. Pasó su mano por su cabeza; _bien_ , no estaba sangrando –en realidad nunca sangraba, pero no perdía nada con examinar–.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir, recordándole lo debilitado que se encontraba. Suspiró pesadamente; limpiando sus ropas un poco, quitándoles el polvo que se adhería a éstas.

Caminó –o más bien corrió– hasta el lago; aún era temprano, aún podría atrapar peces… Babeó con nada más imaginarlos. _Tan sabrosos_ … Quitó los rastros de saliva que amenazaban con crear su propio charco y continuó su carrera.

Una melodiosa voz lo llamaba; los ángeles lo llamaban; _los peces lo llamaban_ …

–Ya voy por ustedes. Sólo esperen, _bebés_.

Una vez llegó a su destino contempló el paraíso, su lugar soñado… Los peces eran enormes, variados y muy, muy sabrosos –bueno, ésta última no tenía cómo probarlo aún. Pero se veían realmente apetitosos–; saltaban con júbilo, pasando frente a sus ojos, cerca de sus garras… Una sonrisa malvada se asomó por su jovial rostro; pobres e ingenuos peces, que pasaban frente a él sin saber que sería su fin.

–¡Gracias por la comida! –Agradeció antes de lanzarse al agua, ni se molestó en quitarse la ropa, ¿para qué? Si él no saldría de allí. Nunca.

Ese pez amarillo llamó su completa atención, aunque ese azul no se veía nada mal… Y ¡Oh, Dios de las lagunas! _Ese_ era enorme. Su saliva caía, mezclándose con el agua; todos se veían tan deliciosos… No sabía por cual empezar.

Devoró con gran rapidez todo animal acuático que se cruzaba por su camino; si se escapaban, los atrapaba. Si se les resbalaban de las manos, perfecto, los tomaba con la boca; y así desaparecían de este mundo… El Dragneel estaba consciente que había comido demasiado, pensaba que reventaría en cualquier momento, pero cuando vio una cola –bastante grande– pasar junto a él… ¡Diablos, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados!

Intentó cogerla con sus garras, pero era demasiado rápida; aunque claro, Natsu no se rendiría, nunca lo hacía y no empezaría ahora que, probablemente, pudiese probar la comida de los Dioses osos que los vigilaban desde el cielo –aquellos con los que lo amenazaba Erza cuando eran niños; los que te comían si no comías tus vegetales. Sí, aquellos bastardos todopoderosos que todo lo veían y sabían–.

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose, única y exclusivamente, en escuchar el movimiento del agua. _Derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha_ ; tenía todo fríamente calculado, podía descifrar el lugar exacto en el que estaba aquel enorme pez…

–¡Te tengo! –Se lanzó a atraparlo, sin abrir sus ojos; estaba confiado en que podría lograrlo, sólo confiando en su excelente olfato y poder de deducción. No fue hasta que cayó de lleno al fondo que notó que había hecho el ridículo… frente a un pez… _¡Maldición!_

Sacó la cabeza del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Una pequeña carcajada resonó en sus oídos; grácil y melodiosa. ¿El pez se burlaba de él? El peli-rosa negó: _los peces no ríen_ –no sonoramente, al menos–. Entonces, ¿estaba imaginando cosas? Posiblemente. Quizás, ese lugar ni siquiera fuese real, sino una vil mentira de su subconsciencia.

Mentira o no, Natsu Dragneel quería hincarle el diente. Y lo haría. Algún día. Preferentemente hoy.

La cola se dejó ver una vez más; s _e estaba burlando de sus míseros intentos por cogerla_ , o eso creía el Dragneel. Y él no podía permitirlo, no era un cambia formas oso tan respetado en su manada como para dejarse burlar por un pececito pequeño –que de pequeño no tenía nada–. Tomó aire, una vez más. Esta vez sí lo atraparía, y quedaría grabado en el libro de los records –o en sus recuerdos, que al fin y al cabo eran lo mismo para él–.

 _Su último ataque fue implacable._

Si con las manos –y garras– no podía, bien, pues, a intentarlo con los dientes. Así de simple, ¿no?

Fue un mordisco suave, casi no se sentía; sin embargo, si el pez se movía, éste se desgarraría. El _pez_ pareció captar el mensaje.

–Thagsn aspejaeihtsifjewio – _no se habla con la boca llena_. Sabias palabras de la Scarlett que el de mirada jade decidió ignorar; ella no estaba presente para regañarlo. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

–¡Suelta a Juvia! –Exigía el pez, golpeándolo con sus _manos_ , mientras removía su cola. ¿Manos?, ¿desde cuándo los peces las tenían?

Levantó la mirada, hacia el rostro del pez. ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡Por qué tenía rostro ahora!?

Observó los orbes azuladas de la chica; se quedó embobado unos segundos, mientras la chica –sirena– intentaba zafarse de los colmillos de éste. Era raro; todo lo era. ¿Qué las sirenas no existían? Bueno, tampoco lo hacían los hombres oso, ¿no?

Debía comprobar si era un sueño…

Había escuchado, a sus compañeros, que siempre decían: _que alguien me pellizque, que creo que estoy soñando._ Una extraña –y muy masoquista, en opinión del Dragneel– forma de averiguar si estaban soñando o no.

Bueno, ¿quién era él para juzgarlos?

Mordió con más ahínco, hasta que escuchó un lamentoso gemido de la peli-azul –claro que lo que no sabía el chico era que a _él_ debían pellizcarlo, no a la chica–.

Conclusión: No era un sueño.

Por lo tanto, debía soltarla. Pero, entre el _deber_ y el _hacer_ hay mucho trecho.

–¡Suelta a Juvia! –Volvió a exigir la hermosa sirena. Natsu pareció pensárselo un buen rato, hasta que por fin lo hizo.

–Hola, ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó muy casual. Juvia lo miró entre confundida, ¿primero intentaba comerla y ahora le hablaba como si fuesen amigos?

Movió un poco la cola, como asegurándose de que seguía en su lugar y luego respondió: –Juvia Lockser –respondió automáticamente, sintiéndose una idiota; ¿era en serio?, ¿sería amable con su agresor?–. ¿Y usted? –Sí, lo sería. No sería Juvia si no lo fuera.

–Natsu Dragneel… perdón por el mordisco, pensé que eras un pez… Ya sabes, la cola y esas cosas…

–…No hay problema, Natsu-san –le mostró una cálida sonrisa al peli-rosa. El Dragneel no podía entender cómo, después de intentar _aquello_ , ella aún le sonreía; _Juvia era una buena persona_ –. Umh… gracias por no comer a Juvia –no sabía muy bien porqué agradecía por ello. Quizás, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo, otros cambia formas, no tenían piedad y devoraban a las sirenas frente a sus narices; debía agradecer a esta _alma de Dios_ que sí se apiadó. O bien, quizás era porque quería alargar la conversación con el extraño.

–No agradezcas –sonrió avergonzado el Dragneel–. Si no hubieses hablado te hubiese comido –soltó una pequeña carcajada. Juvia sólo lo miraba, sin saber qué decir exactamente tras esa declaración.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del ambiente por unos segundos: –Bueno, Juvia, debo irme. Te veo luego –hizo un ademán con la mano, en señal de despedida.

La peli-azul asintió: –Hasta luego, Natsu-san…

.

.

.

–Ayer conocí una sirena –confesó el Dragneel, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oíste. Conocí una sirena. ¡De verdad existen!

–No, no me refiero a eso –negó la pelirroja–. Me refería a, ¿cómo?

–Dijiste "¿Qué?"

–Sí sé lo que dije, idiota.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me cambias la pregunta aho-?

–¡Contesta!

–En un lago, no, un paraíso. _Mi paraíso_ –hizo énfasis en lo último, para dejarle en claro que no la llevaría. No para que se comiese sus peces.

–Suenas como un pervertido –comentó el pequeño Fullbaster, uniéndose a la conversación.

–¡Cállate, stripper!

–¡No peleen!

–¡Aye!

–Natsu-nii –ahora se unió la Heartfilia, muy emocionada–. ¿Cómo la conociste?

–¡Ah! ¡Apuesto que intentó comerla! –Rió el azabache; no hablaba en serio, ni Natsu era tan…

–…

–¿Es cierto, Natsu-nii? –Preguntó una aterrada Lucy–. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿¡Te comiste a la sirena!?

–¡Por supuesto que no! Lo intenté, no lo terminé… –farfulló, evitando el contacto visual a toda costa–. Pero comí muchos peces, quizás te lleve luego, Luce.

–¿¡TE COMISTE A SUS AMIGOS!? –El gritó de horror de la rubia lo hizo darse cuenta de los hechos… _Sí, se comió a sus amigos._

El Dragneel palideció. _Era cierto_.

–Desde hoy seré vegetariano –declaró, poniéndose de pie.

–Buena suerte con ello, Baka Natsu –se burló el más pequeño.

.

.

.

Su mandíbula trabajaba, de arriba a abajo; mas no saboreaba nada. Aquellas plantas eran incomibles –para él, que estaba acostumbrado a los sabrosos peces–; el sabor era repugnante y no ayudaba el ver a los pequeños devorar, a su lado, un delicioso pescado…

Pero no lo hacían apropósito. No Lucy, al menos.

Si bien el ser vegetariano era su decisión, le estaba costando horrores continuar ejerciéndolo. Tragó la hierba, para luego devorar aquellas amargas frutas; hizo una mueca de asco.

Extrañaba los pescados… más de lo que él pensaba…

Dio un largo suspiro… Necesitaba despedirse adecuadamente de sus _bebés._

.

.

.

Llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. _Diablos_ , si corrió más rápido que Gray cuando veía a Ur acercarse.

Desde la orilla podía apreciar a los peces saltando, mofándose de su situación. Contuvo las ganas de lanzarse a comerlos –o tragarlos, más rápido–, aferró sus pies al suelo. No daría ni un paso –no conscientemente–.

–¡Natsu-san! –Lo llamó la sirena, con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Juvia… yo… lo siento –se disculpó apenado–. No debí haberme comido a tus amigos.

–¿Eh? A Juvia no le importa –se veía tan tranquila… con una sonrisa tan fresca…–. Natsu-san es libre de comer cuantos quiera.

Su mirada se iluminó. Tenía el permiso para hacerlo.

Aunque… ¿Lo haría?

Frunció el ceño, debatiéndose el hacerlo o no… Mirara por dónde mirara, era malo; a él no le gustaría que alguien se comiese a los suyos.

–¿En serio está bien? –Preguntó, con duda.

La Lockser asintió: –Aquí tiene, Natsu-san –le ofreció algas al cambia formas… ¿Algas?

–¿Eh? Y-Yo me refería a los peces…

–Natsu-san… los peces no se comen… Hacen mal –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio–. Dan dolor de estómago y no son nada sabrosos.

El peli-rosa la miraba como si estuviese loca: –Sí lo son, Juvia. ¡Son exquisitos!

–Juvia no los soporta –negó la peli-azul, repetidas veces–. Además, no son nada amables con Juvia.

–¡Yo me deshago de ellos por ti!

–¿Eh? No creo que haga fal-

–No. Insisto, Juvia. Es por tu bien. Déjame hacerlo, por favor. En serio, no me molesta en absoluto –continuó hablando, sin parar.

–Bu-Bueno… si Natsu-san quiere…

Y así comenzó su extraña relación.

.

.

.

–¡Vivan los novios! –Gritaban todos eufóricos, lanzando peces al cielo, que luego volvían a caer al lago. Y es que era un día importante, era el día de la boda de la extraña pareja.

–Juvia también acepta a Natsu-sama –dicho eso lo besó, mientras todos aplaudían conmovidos.

–Oi. Lucy… –Preguntó el Fullbaster en susurros.

–Dime –incitó a que continuará.

–¿Dónde crees que vivirán? Digo, ella es una sirena…

–En el lago –la chica ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin entender el punto–. ¿Dónde si no?

–Pero… Natsu no es un tritón, es un oso. Y los osos no viven en los lagos –se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

–Un oso enamorado hace muchas cosas –infló los mofletes, en ademán infantil–. Incluso vivir en un lago.

–Lo sé… –murmuró, con sus mejillas ardiendo–. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Bien~ espero que te haya gustado, Kona nwn Quedó bastante raro, lo sé, pero os advertí que no tenía sentido (?) xD En fin, que tengan un lindo día –sobre todo tú, cumpleañera uwu–. Byebye~_


End file.
